Junto a ti
by Jessie'Snape
Summary: Tras la guerra, ella queda destrozada por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlo. Para ella, el se ha ido, pero no sabe que el siempre estará con ella, aun que ella no lo vea. Pero el no sabe que para ella no hay vida si no esta el a su lado.


Disclaimer: Solo me pertenece la trama de la historia, como ya lo sabemos nuestra amada J.K Rowling es la dueña de Severus, Hermione y los demás personajes...  
Yo solo hago esto por diversión y por amor a Harry Potter.  
EN POCAS PALABRAS_NO ME DENUNCIEN  
__  
Hola chicos pues bueno les dejo aquí_ _mi primer historia, no sean tan duros. ¿vale?_  
Esta basada en una canción de uno de mis cantantes favoritos PORTA, la canción se llama Palabras Mudas.

Y ESPERO TOMATAZOS, CRUCIOS, Y DE TODO, SUGERENCIAS Y DE MAS LAS TOMO A BIEN… LO TOMO COMO ALGO CONSTRUCTIVO, Y BUENO A LEER CHICOS...

ESPERO LES GUSTE...

J'S  
...

POV Severus

Y ahí estas, tu de nuevo, junto aquel árbol cerca de donde íbamos a acostarnos, abajo del cielo en el que solíamos ver las estrellas, juntos, abrazados, ahora estas recostada en el pasto, con las lagrimas en tus ojos pero sin caer por tus mejillas, recriminándote por no haberme salvado, entiéndelo tuve que alejarte por tu bien, no quería que te hicieran daño, pero sabía que esto llegaría y que sufrirías, al verte con el pensé que ya me habías olvidado, y me aleje aun mas, me recrimino a cada momento por eso, pero era lo mejor, pero ahora estas sufriendo por mi culpa y me doy cuenta que no has dejado de amarme, lo siento no quería dejarte y ahora solo le hablo al viento pensando que tal vez me escuchas, que por medio de él escucharas mi voz, pero no sé si lo harás y quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, te amo por encima de todo, aunque a veces lo dudaste por cada discusión que tuvimos, pero acéptalo nos hizo más fuertes, hizo más fuerte nuestro amor, pero ahora quiero decirte tantas cosas y no puedo, joder, pero estoy feliz de que lo que nos unió aun no nos separa, porque no fue la suerte quien nos unió, si nuestros corazones y no me alejaría de ti, ni ante la muerte. NO TE DEJARE JODER.

Amor basta, deja de culparte, nada fue tu culpa Hermione, nada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar más, hazlo por mí por favor, joder como te pido eso, si ni siquiera me escuchas, quisiera consolarte, te aleje por idiota, y ahora por eso no estoy contigo.  
Pienso y pensaré siempre que fui un idiota por lo que hice, lo daría todo tan solo por poder verte una vez más, hablar contigo, decirte todo lo que no me atreví a decirte, ahora no puedo, NUNCA PUDE DECIRTE QUE TE AMABA, POR FUI UN MALDITO COBARDE LO SE Y AHORA DESESPERO JODER…

Que duro resulta estar tan cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca, el tiempo pasa lento aquí y es una tortura, quiero que sepas no hay pared que me pueda separar de ti, no te dejare nunca, aunque ya no esté a tu lado en cuerpo, mi alma y corazón seguirán ahí, y sé que sufres con tan solo mi recuerdo, pero no me iré, no sin que antes puedas sentir mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla. Cuanto te abrazo lo sientes lo sé, lloras mas, mi recuerdo te atormenta, y me duele, yo quería esta siempre junto a ti, lo siento, yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así te lo juro, me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día, te hice mucho daño, y ahora no puedo pedirte ni perdón, y yo me estoy muriendo por ser condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mía.

POV Hermione

-¿DONDE ESTAS? ESTO SE NUBLA Y ES POR QUE VEO QUE YA NO ESTAS, NO PODRE SALIR DE TOD ESTO SI TU… SI TU NO ESTAS, ¿TE VAS Y ME DEJAS SOLA? ¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!… REGRESA MALDITO INSENSIBLE, ¿POR QUE ME DEJASTE?...-grito en esta fría tarde nublada, le grito al viento , mi voz retumba en todos los alrededores y se escucha el eco de mi voz, mis ojos siguen húmedos, no paró de llorar cada vez que estoy sola, lo necesito y sé que está aquí conmigo, pero no te veo, lo siento alado de mi, tal vez es cierto que las personas que amas jamás se van, siempre están dentro de tu corazón, y siempre estará pero no puedo vivir sin su presencia, sin sus ojos negros que me hipnotizan, sin su voz tan gruesa que me hacia vibrar, lo extraño me estoy muriendo sin él, quiero que decirle que ya no hay calor en mi, que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir.

POV de Severus

Te escucho gritarme.

-¿DONDE ESTAS? ESTO SE NUBLA Y ES POR YA NO ESTAS, NO PODRE SALIR DE TODO ESTO SI TU… SI TU NO ESTAS, ¡¿TE VAS Y ME DEJAS SOLA? ¡SE QUE ESTAS POR AHÍ, ESCUCHANDOME!… ¡REGRESA MALDITO INSENSIBLE!, ¿POR QUE ME DEJASTE?...

Y es que por más que quisiera regresar no puedo, y no te deje jamás te dejaría, estoy aquí contigo y lo estaré, en tu corazón siempre yo seguiré, no te dejare sola, y quisiera decirte que cometí tantas cagadas que si te fueras tú, yo lo perdería todo, si me borraras de tu corazón, me moriría de dolor, y es que nunca he amado a alguien como te amo a ti, yéndome yo tu no pierdes nada, ahora mis palabras se han quedado mudas, confía en mí, he oído decir por ahí que el tiempo todo lo cura, tu eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y conoceré, tu saldrás adelante sin mí, lo sé, no me necesitas, si tu quieres puedes ser la mejor hechicera de este maldito mundo mágico, lo sé amor, lucha no te dejes caer por mi partida, encontraras a alguien mejor lo sé, pero en ese grito sentí el dolor solo un instante por haberte dejado, pero sé que estarás bien, pero me doy cuenta que en ese instante ya te anhelaba. Lo siento, perdóname, tantas cosas por decirte, tanto tiempo nos quedaba y me hubiera encantado hacer tantas cosas contigo, pero cuando todo se acaba cuesta creer, puta vida injusta, asusta saber que lo que más quieres lo puedes perder.

Joder, denme una última oportunidad, no lo puedo aceptar solo pido un día más. De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos pase, el dolor de ver con tus propios ojos cómo se derrumba tu mundo, quiero verla una última vez, quiero tocarla una última vez-grito al viento.

Te veo derramar lágrimas de nuevo

- Dios no llores, no voy a dejarte sola, ¿ME OYES? -grito con todas mis fuerzas, pero no, no escuchas ni el más mínimo sonido de mi voz, y estoy sufriendo, siempre lo he hecho por no estar a tu lado, aunque en ese momento te intenté decir que no sufrí por mucho que me ignores, pero lo hice y me duele, me conoces tan bien, que sabias lo que sentía con tan solo verme a los ojos, y he sufrido demasiado sin ti aunque lo merezco, porque la culpa ha sido mía, y te he dejado ir sin decir que te quería.

No sé qué está pasando empieza a llover y el cielo se ha puesto más gris de lo que era hace unos momentos, no sé qué me pasa tampoco sé donde estoy, aunque tengo muy claro que estoy muerto, me siento solo, como si ya no supiera ni quien soy ni te tuviera a mi lado, hay lluvia en el viento y el tiempo se ha parado no se qué está pasando, ya no te veo y tampoco no veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado. Veo ahí el momento en que no entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo no podía creer este destino cruel me jugó una mala pasada, Puedo ver lo que sentiste tras ver mi cuerpo inerte, cuando ya no respondía, vi tu cara pálida, sin alma sin nada y aunque ha pasado un año, lo sigo viendo, aunque tus amigos estén contigo no dejas de pensar en mi, y en aquel día, sigues lamentándote de no haberme salvado, te veo son tus recuerdos, te veo sentada en aquella sala de la madriguera, lagrimas caen de tu rostro sobre nuestras fotos de cuando salíamos a escondidas y te llevaba a lugares que no conocías, me encantaba sorprenderte, Weasley se te acerca, te intenta consolar, pero cuando lo rechazas por fin se da cuenta que al que solo quisieras a tu lado en ese momento es a mí. Seré tu relato corto, el retrato que cubre tu corazón roto. Y aunque me joda, vete con otro, vete con Weasley y que te cuide, ¡VIVE!, Tan solo te pido que no me olvides por favor, estas sufriendo y el te quiere, por favor se feliz, pero jamás me alejes de tu corazón.  
Se que no hay salida, que ya es tarde, estás sola, les dijiste que querías estar sola, ¿pero… porque? A ti no te gusta estar sola, aunque últimamente lo estas, te veo llegar a tu casa, voy tras de ti, te veo entrar y hago lo mismo tras de ti, cierras la puerta y dejas tu bolso en el sillón, subes y abres la puerta del baño, de la regadera agua empieza a salir y dejas que poco a poco se vaya llenando la bañera y te veo entrar en ella con ropa, ¿por qué demonios haces eso?  
De repente recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde cuando el fin se me presento… FLASHBACK

-Severus no me dejes por favor  
-Hermione déjame ir  
-Severus sin ti me moriré, por favor  
-Hermione yo…  
-Severus no me dejes por amor de dios, me moriré sin ti, me dejas y juro que iré detrás de ti borde-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos algo furiosa  
-No digas idioteces, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, no quiero que hagas ninguna tontería  
-Severus yo…  
-JURAMELO…-dije con voz firme aunque la voz se me estaba a punto de ir, no me importaba que Potter y Weasley estuvieran ahí escuchando todo  
-NO…-dijo firmemente  
-JURALO!  
-Te lo juro Severus…-dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Me lo juraste no me puedes fallar… Hermione no lo puedes hacer  
-Severus te amo, no te fallare, pero no me dejes-decía abrazándome muy delicadamente pero a la vez fuerte como para no dejarme ir

-Mírame Hermione-en ese momento el aliento se me fue, quise abrir la boca y decírselo, joder, no pude decirle que la amaba, desde ahí no hubo más aliento ni que aire respirar, la vida se me había ido.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Joder Hermione que esas haciendo, me lo juraste, por favor no hagas ninguna tontería, JODER DEJA ESA CUCHILLA, ME JURASTE QUE NO LO HARIAS!-Te grito pero no me escuchas, te veo desangrarte no se qué hacer, las lagrimas se empiezan a acumular en mis ojos, no puedo tocarte por más que quiero, en ese momento escucho como gritan tu nombre desde afuera, tres personas a las que les conozco perfectamente la voz. Salgo corriendo del baño, bajo y la puerta de la entrada está cerrada, no sé como abrirla maldita sea!, no sé cómo pero unos minutos después se abre la puerta de golpe, los chicos que son tus amigos ya se iban pero regresaron al abrirse la puerta y entraron muy espantados, una ráfaga de viento les dio en el rostro, eran mis gritos diciendo que estabas arriba, ellos no escuchaban ruido pero vieron tu bolsa en el sillón, de repente escucharon el agua caer en la bañera y el agua empezó a caer de las escaleras entonces subieron corriendo, y subí tras ellos, Harry entro corriendo, resbalándose entro y te vio, ahí en la bañera sangrando, se arrodillo ante la bañera dónde estabas tú metida con la ropa aun puesta completamente con los ojos cerrados, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, la más pequeña de los Weasley lloraba a mares tratando de cubrir tus muñecas para no siguieran sangrando, y yo me sentía impotente sin poder ayudar, Weasley te tomo el pulso por cuello, pero era demasiado tarde, vi como caía estrepitosamente en el suelo, se recargo en la pared y se quedo viendo tu cuerpo y las lagrimas empezaron a salir sus ojos azules en ese momento no supe que hacer sentía un bálsamo en mi pecho de dolor, Ginny cubrió tus muñecas y agarro tus manos y lloro sobre ellas , de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, ERA TUYA!, en ese momento supe que ya no formabas parte de los vivos, aunque me estaba destrozando por ver tu cuerpo sin vida en la bañera con tus amigos llorando a los costados, a la vez me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo por volver a tocar aunque sea tu mano. Y ahora los veo junto a ti, ahora que estas a mi lado, te destroza verlos así, sufrir por ti, pero te veo sonreír, aunque te duele verlos sufrir, lo sé, tienes una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hermione no lo tenias por qué haber hecho-te digo algo enojado  
-Severus, ellos sufrirán por mi pero lo superaran, y sé que jamás me voy a ir de su corazón y yo jamás los dejare  
-Hermione tu tenias una vida por delante, no entendiste que podías lograr lo que tu quisieras, tener los miles de logros, y ve lo que hiciste, no valió la pena lo que hiciste, tenias la vida por delante, un futuro que no hubiera sido difícil construir, hubieras sido la hechicera más inteligente en todo el mundo mágico-la veo a los ojos mientras sujetos sus manos, hablamos pero nadie puede escucharnos más que nosotros mismos  
-Severus es que tu eres el que no entiende que sin ti no hay vida por delante, que no importa tener los miles de logros si no te tengo a ti, que no hay vida sin ti, te amo, y me estaba consumiendo, mi vida se había estaba acabando, es que sin ti para mí no hay vida, no hay futuro que formar si tu no estabas en el…  
-Hermione…  
-Hermione nada, ahora nada nos podrá separar, estaremos juntos siempre, en la eternidad-sus palabras me hicieron recapacitar  
-LOS QUIERO CHICOS, LOS ADORO JAMAS LOS DEJARE, NO NOS VEREMOS POR UN RATO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MI ESTOY FELIZ, HASTA LUEGO CHICOS….- grito con una gran sonrisa Hermione mientras los veía, Potter volteo hacia todos lados en ese momento como si la hubiera escuchado y volteo a ver el cuerpo de Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente, y a ella solo la contemple feliz como nunca antes la había visto, en sus ojos había un brillo que era la primera vez que veía, estaba viendo a sus amigos diciéndoles y gritándoles adiós aunque no la escucharan, y lo hacía con una gran sonrisa.  
-Hermione te amo…-vi como se giraba de nuevo hacia mí un poco sorprendida y sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lagrimas que se retenían en sus ojos, pero tenía una sonrisa  
-Y yo te amo a ti-me dijo y se acerco a mí y sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y me beso y en ese momento no supe mas del mundo, en ese momento solo existíamos en lo sobrenatural, ella y yo.

POV de narrador

En ese momento Harry en la baño sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, y volteo hacia todos lados no supo de donde venia entonces supo que era eso, supo que era ella, su amiga, volteo a ver su cuerpo, ella ahora estaba con el hombre que amaba, lo sabía, solo decidió darle un beso en la frente y sonreírle, ginny y ron estaban bastante sorprendidos por cómo estaba Harry, sonriente

-¿QUE TE PASA HARRY?  
-¿Qué me pasa ron?-pregunto Harry un poco confuso pero con una sonrisa aunque en sus mejillas se veía aun el resto de lagrima que habían estado ahí hace unos momentos  
-Porque demonios tienes esa sonrisa en la cara?-preguntaba ginny decía aun sollozando  
-No sintieron la ráfaga de viento?-decía Harry con una sonrisa  
-Si pero… a de ver sido porque está abierta la puerta  
-Aja y entra hasta acá, fue Hermione tontitos, como nos decía ella…  
-Como lo sabes?-pregunto ron muy confundido por lo que el niño que vivió 2 VECES estaba diciendo  
-No se pero, sentí una tranquilidad muy grande, no me digan que no la sintieron…  
-Ahora que lo mencionas si…-dijo ron muy contrariado  
-Ron fue ella-dijo acercándose a su amigo-nos dijo un hasta luego lo sé, no se irá jamás, ahora está feliz, esta con el profesor Snape, seguro está feliz, está con él, lo siento dentro de mí, con _PALABRAS MUDAS_ me lo dijo todo, con ese viento me lo dijo todo, algún día la volveremos a ver, algún día estaremos otra vez todos juntos…  
-Harry pasara mucho tiempo para que ella vuelva a estar con nosotros… se fue… Hermione se fue-decía ginny muy acongojada  
-Ginny, Hermione se fue en cuerpo, pero su cariño sigue aun aquí, dentro de nuestros corazones, con todos los que la quieren, se han ido en cuerpo, pero ella un día me dijo que a los que se ama jamás se van, y yo amaba a mi amiga, ella siempre estará con nosotros, se que nos duele y mucho, pero no nos preocupemos que en donde quiera que este, seguro está feliz y con él, con el hombre que ama.

La pareja se desvaneció con el beso, aunque el trió de chicos no lo notara, ahora eran felices, juntos, y Hermione sabía que la volverían a ver sus amigos y ella jamás los dejaría, pero es que sin Severus no había vida que vivir, ni vida que contar, ni futuro que planear si él no estaba con ella, y ahora estaban juntos en la eternidad, se amarían y vivirían su amor como siempre quisieron hacerlo, ni la muerte los pudo separar, se juro que el que la amaría siempre y no la dejaría nunca, y ella que lo amaría y lo seguiría a donde fuera, así fuera al fin del mundo...

Fin


End file.
